michelleeefandomcom-20200213-history
Questionnaires that will hopefully help me with my characters
1. At least three words to describe the character? 2. Most distinctive trait? 3. Place of birth, where they were raised, and first language? Do they have a certain accent or dialect? 4. Religion/beliefs? Is he/she passionate and firm in his/her beliefs? 5. Morals? 6. Main long-term goal? 7. The reason/emotion motivating that goal? 8. Some short-term goals? 9. Biggest fears? 10. At least two other small fears/phobias? 11. Flaws? 12. The flaw that other people hate the most? 13. Is your character aware of this flaw, and does he/she try to overcome it? 14. Most loved trait? 15. Person who’s the best influence on the character? 16. What about the worst influence? 17. And which person does your character like more? 18. Character’s favorite traits in other people? 19. Does your character always act like him/herself, or is he/she more often behind a mask? 20. Most important person to your character? And is your character just as important to that person? What’s their relationship? 21. Interests/hobbies? 22. Physical health and general physical strength/stamina? 23. Mental health and general mental/emotional strength? 24. Some contrasting and contradictory traits? 25. A relateable trait? 26. Introvert or extrovert? Is it easy for other people to guess? 27. Is your character grounded in reality and focused on the physical, or is he/she more intuitive, focusing on the fictional and what could be? 28. Does your character make decisions based on his/her feelings or on logic? Is he/she sensitive to other people’s emotions? 29. Does your character like rules, organization, and logic? Or does he/she lean more toward freedom, improvisation, and is generally less organized? 30. Is he/she assertive (emotionally stable and relaxed) or turbulent (self-conscious and perfectionist)? 31. Optimist, pessimist, or realist? 32. Place and/or situation where your character feels the happiest, safest, and/or most relaxed? Does he/she often strive for this place when feeling stressed? 33. Is it easy to annoy him/her? What’s the best way to do it? 34. What single event would cause the most negative emotions? (This may or not be his/her biggest fear.) 35. If your character is generally well-liked, who are some characters who dislike him/her? And if he/she is generally disliked, who are some characters who do like him/her? ORIGINS & FAMILY: Full Name: Reason for name: Nickname(s) and how they got them: Date of Birth: Age: Gender: Place of birth: Places lived since: Social Class: Parents’ names, backgrounds, occupations: Siblings: Relationship with family (close? estranged?): Children of his/her own?: If so, relationship with child’s mother/father?: Age he/she became a parent: PHYSICAL Height: Weight: Build: Race: Nationality: Face Shape: Distinguishing Facial Features: Hair Color: Usual Hair Style: Eye Color: Complexion (freckles, acne, skin tone, birth marks, scars): Disabilities (physical or mental, including mental illnesses): Health (usually sick? or very resilient? allergies?): What do they consider their best feature?: Worst they’ve ever been injured (what, how did it happen)?: Ticklish: APPEARANCE Style of dress/typical outfit(s): Typical style of shoes: How does he/she dress up?: Dress down?: Favorite outfit: Glasses? Contacts?: Personal Hygiene: Grooming (makeup? shower daily? wear only clean clothes? pluck eyebrows?): What does your OC choose to do about the, er, hair down there?: Jewelry? Tattoos? Piercings?: What does their voice sound like?: Style of speech (loud, mumbler, articulate, etc.): Accent?: Unique mannerisms/physical habits (bites nails, talks with hands, taps feet when restless): Left handed or right?: What does their writing look like?: Do they work out/exercise?: BELIEFS & INTELLECT IQ: Level of self esteem: Known Languages: Zodiac (sign and if they lend any credence to it): Gifts/talents: Shortcomings: Most sensitive about/vulnerable to:Happiest memory:: Life philosophy: Religious stance: Political stance: Pet peeves: Vices: Bad habits: Neuroses: Disgusts: Superstitious: Sense of humor: How do they deal with stress? What do they do to get pumped up? What do they do when upset? What about angry? How do they react to frustrations (get worked up, calm down and think through it logically, give up, etc)?: How do they accept failure (both from themselves and others)?: Level of comfort with technology: Believe in the supernatural: Believe in an afterlife: Believe in happy endings: How do they want to be remembered?: Good with their hands (if so, practical/crafting or fine arts)?: How fast do they learn new things? Better with book knowledge or hands on approach?: How do they feel about asking for help? “Left brain” or “right brain” thinker?: Optimist or pessimist: Extrovert or introvert: Leader or follower: Makes decisions based mostly on emotions, or on logic?: Cautious or daring: Spontaneous or planner: Thinker or doer? Organized or messy: Worrier or carefree: Artistic?: Mathematical?: SEX & INTIMACY Current marital/relationship/sexual status: Sexual orientation (is it something they question or a secret): Past relationships and sexual partners (if applicable): What is their “type” in regards to looks in a partner? Ideal mate/qualities they look for in mate: Primary reason for being broken up with: Primary reasons for breaking up with people: Views on sex (one night stands, promiscuity, etc): Age and story of first kiss (if any—if not, how does he/she want it to happen?): Age and story of loss of virginity (if any—if not, how does he/she want it to happen, if at all?): Level of sexual experience: Do they have any unfulfilled sexual fantasies?: Wildest/strangest sexual experience? Would they do it again? Do they have any fetishes or kinks? Have they lied about their previous sexual partners to current/potential partners? Love or Lust: Ever been in love?: Do they fall in love easily?: Do they take relationships seriously?: Worst thing they’ve done to someone they loved? Do they desire marriage and/or children in their future? Believe in true love or soul mates? Thoughts on public displays of affection?: How do they flirt: How do they show affection/love to their partner?: Thoughts on cheating/cheaters? Have they ever cheated? Idea of perfect date: RELATIONSHIPS Social Habits (popular, loner, some close friends, makes friends and then quickly drops them): How do they treat others (politely, rudely, keep at distance, etc)?: Do they trust people easily or tend to be wary?: How often do they see friends and family? Are they good at keeping in touch? If not, does this bother loved ones?: What is relationship with parents/family?: Any roommates or close neighbors: Person most dependent on: Most comfortable around (person): Oldest friend: Closest friend: Worst enemy: Rival (at what and why): Most important person in their life?: Who do they most respect and why?: Who would they turn to if they needed help and why?: How does he/she think others perceive him/her?: How do others actually perceive him/her?: Argue or avoid conflict?: Thoughts on large groups of people?: Main quality they look for in people: Have they ever lost anyone close to them? How did they handle it? How do they show affection?: Do they act differently around strangers than friends? If so, how differently?: Would they ever consider adopting a child? Why or why not?: VOCATION Level of education: Profession: Describe their work space: If no job, where do finances come from? Past occupations: Dream occupation: Passions: Attitude towards current job: Attitude towards current coworkers, bosses, employees: Salary: Spender or Saver? Why?: Which is more important – money or doing something they love?: SECRETS Phobias: Life goals: Dreams: Greatest fears: Most embarrassing thing ever to happen to him/her: Something they’ve never told anyone: Biggest regret: Compulsions: Obsessions: Secret hobbies: Secret skills: Past sexual transgressions: Police/Criminal/Legal record (Crimes committed? If so, were they caught? charged?): What he/she most wants to change about his/her current life?: What he/she most wants to change about his/her physical appearance?: LIKES & DISLIKES Hobbies: Indoors or Outdoors?: Favorite color: Favorite smell: Favorite and least favorite food: Favorite and least favorite book: Favorite and least favorite movie: Favorite and least favorite song: Favorite and least favorite holiday (and why): Coffee or tea?: Crunchy or smooth peanut butter?: Do they watch TV? If so, what?:Favorite place to hang out: Do they like music? What kind?: Favorite type of weather: Favorite form of entertainment: How do they feel about traveling?: What sort of gifts do they like? MORALITY Ever been in an argument (with who, about what, what happened): Ever been in a physical altercation (with who, about what, what happened): What trait do they find most admirable and why?: Thoughts on violence: One act most ashamed of: Most proud of: Evil – born or bred: Is redemption possible (if so, are there limitations): Does the end justify the means?: Good of the one or the many?: Can they be manipulative?: Do they think it’s okay to cry (if not, why)?: When did they last cry and why?: Would they be able to kill (if so, under what circumstances)?: Who or what would they die for (or go to extremes for)?: Anything they refuse to do under any circumstances (and why)?: Biases/prejudices?: What, if anything, shocks or offends them?: What is their reputation? Cusser?: How do they react to unwanted sexual advances?: How would they react to stranger being bullied/abused?: What about an animal?: How susceptible are they to peer pressure?: How do they react to conflict, both verbally and physically?: Easily forgive or hold grudges?: Forgive self or live with regret/guilt?: Would they ever cheat someone? Under what circumstances? Have they ever been betrayed? By who? How did it affect them/their relationship?: Would they ever betray a friend/loved one? If so, under what circumstances? Do they respect the belief of others, even if it’s at odds with their own?: Stand up for own beliefs or hide/avoid discussing them with people who have opposing views?: DRUGS & ALCOHOL Thoughts on drugs and alcohol: Do they smoke? If so, do they want to quit?: Age of first cigarette: Age when they first got drunk (what happened, consequences): Do they drink on regular basis: What type of alcohol do they prefer: Have they ever tried other drugs (which, what happened, consequences): Do they have any addictions?: DETAILS Most important/defining event in life to date: Daily routine: Sleeping habits (Night owl or early bird? Light or heavy sleeper? Fall asleep anywhere or need specific conditions?): Typical Saturday night: Most used word or phrase?: What is home like (messy, neat, sparse): Type of car he/she drives (or wishes he/she drove): Pets?: If not, do they want any?: Most prized possession: One word to best describe them: What are you likely to find in their pockets? Purse/bag/backpack/wallet?: What about their fridge? Medicine cabinet? Glove compartment? Nightstand?: What makes them laugh?: Any special holiday traditions?: Can they hold their breath for a long time?: Do they know how to swim? Can they cook (if so, how well and do they enjoy it)?: Is there anything they always carry with them? If so, why?: Ideal vacation: If they wanted to hide something, where would they hide it?: Do they keep a journal?: Are there any places that hold special meaning to them?: SITUATIONAL 24 hours to live – name 3 things they would do: If they could choose, how would they want to die: What would they do if they received large sum of money?: What would they wish for if they found a genie?: If they could have one super power, what would it be and why?: How do they deal with insects?: How would they react to death of loved one? If they were outnumbered in a fight, would they stand ground or run away?: Granted opportunity to change one thing in their past – would they do it? If so what would they change?: If they could rescue one thing from a burning building, what would it be?: Would they be comfortable sharing a bed with a person they didn’t know well?: CHILDHOOD & ADOLESCENCE First memory: Favorite toy (when did they stop playing with it, do they still have it currently): Favorite game: Best friend as child: Fondest childhood memory: Worst childhood memory: Childhood trauma: How were they disciplined? Did that change as they got older?: What did they want to be when they grew up?: Any non-family adults stick out in their mind? (Who were they, how did he/she know them? Why do they stick out)?: Age of first date: View of authority? What affected that view? What clique in high school were they associated with? High school goals: Did they enjoy high school: Any extracurricular activities: How well did they do in school?: